Perfection and Love
by SmallestFry
Summary: Tigress Never Gets Praised Or Feels Loved. Will A Certain Panda Give Her The Feeling That She Actually Is Loved After All? My First Ti/Po


**MY FIRST STORY! EEK and dont judge please! I tried my best for my first story so yeaa... R&R **  
><strong>oh and these ' ' mean that it shes thinking so dont get confused pwease :3<strong>

o0 **Perfection and** Love0o

" Po,Tigress, you two are next to spar," Master Shifu stated calmly.

" Yes Master " they responded in unison. Tigress and Po then bowed and got into their fighting stances.

" Get ready to feel the thunder Tigress! " his voice filled with enthusiasm.  
>Tigress mearily rolled her eyes and went into her defensive stance.<p>

'Knowing Po he's probably gonna be the first to attack' Tigress thought to herself. As always, she was right. Po then ran towards her with a flury of kicks and punches. She blocked them all with ease while making sure that she had'nt left any areas open for him to attack. When she found an opening, she went for it.  
>She attempted a roundhouse kick that was surprisngly evaded.<p>

" Nice try Kitty!" Po teased. Tigress' eyes narrowed and only a snarl came out of her lips.  
>It was the only answer Po needed. Tigress then ran at him and pinned him to the floor.<br>Po kicked her off with his legs. 'Now to finish it' Tigress thought to herself once more.  
>She then attempted another roundhouse kick, aiming for his belly. 'This'll get the job done'<br>she smirked at the thought of Po being defeated once more for calling her "Kitty".  
>But what Tigress didn't know was that Po had been expecting another kick.<br>He then grabbed her leg and threw her into the floor. She fell with a loud THUD!  
>The Five gasped, it was Tigress' first loss.<p>

" Wow Po you showed her!" Mantis cheered. Tigress only got up and growled at the thought of the pudgy panda defeating her.

" You did well Po," praised Master Shifu." Tigress, your kicks were very sloppy today."  
>Tigress' eyes only widened. Though the panda was now one of her excepted comrades HE was getting praised by Shifu. When she was little she was never praised or given a simple nod of aproval. Her eyes simply narrowed as she stormed out of the training hall.<p>

" I wonder why she stormed out of here like that." Monkey wondered.

" I think I'll go talk to her " Po stated as he walked out of the training room.

" I think he's got a death wish." Crane said.

" Naw he'll just beat her again," Mantis laughed which has followed by a quick THWACK on the head by Viper.

o0 Wit Tigress 0o

" If Shifu thinks that I'll just watch him praise Po for one little win then he's surely mistaken!"  
>Tigress muttered as she continued to punch and kick the Iron Wood trees. " I'm his DAUGHTER even if I am adopted!" she snarled at the thought of having no memory of getting praised or feeling ...loved.<p>

" Whew I-finally-caught up- to you!" Po said while trying to once more steady his heavy breathing.

" Why did you follow me?" Tigress asked, which came out harsher than it should have.

" Why are you flipping out? You beat me like a ba-zillion times and you got mad over one loss!"  
>he said.<p>

" ITS MASTER SHIFU OK?" she snarled." he's been praising you ever since you beat Tia Lung and he's never once shown any affection towards me when I'm his daughter!" she steadily looked at the ground while giving her explination for the outburst.

Po put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her amber orbs she called eyes.  
>" He is proud of you Tigress, hes nothing but proud of you" he smiled at her, trying to calm her.<p>

" He never acts like it! All he wants me to be is PERFECT," she shuddered at the thought of never being approved by her master and father." I've always tried my hardest to make him proud. Always training and listening to his every command precisely. Its hard Po." She held back tears.

Po took her into a tight embrace while she let her head rest on his chest. She felt a very warm sensation fill her chest. She knew that she had felt something for Po, yet this is different. She looked up and was met by two large emerald colored eyes. Po smiled. Shes never felt this way before. 'I wonder what this feeling means..'  
>she thought. ' I have a feeling like I would want to stay like this..' is this maybe... Love? Her thoughts were only proven to be true with a simple peck to her cheek. She wanted to blush but held back.<p>

" Tigress, you already are perfect." that little statemeant made her heart want to burst. 'So this is love after all...' she smiled.


End file.
